American Influence
by Kaima
Summary: [Mary Sue to the extreme] The Irongrip family has been transfered to aid in stopping Voldemort. Based during the middle of Book Five.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
A/N: This is from smoking crack.....hormones.....nasty obsessions.....lunchmeats.....the usual. Don't take this seriously, because you'll just get pissed off at how much we've torn the story to bits. And yeah.....we don't own anything but Katie and Kayla (ourselves).....did I mention Mary Sue?  
  
Sounds of cheering crowds filled Harry's mind. He could see the snitch.....and it was ever so close, so attainable. And then – other sounds came, sounds that had nothing to do with Quidditch.  
  
"Your common room is here, up the stairs is your dormitory.....no not that one, that's the boys....." It was McGonagall's voice.  
  
"I know, that's why I was headed there," an unfamiliar voice replied with a giggle.  
  
More cheering. Then –  
  
".....not allowed out after dark, your classes begin next week....."  
  
Harry sat straight up in his bed, waking from his dream. He crept down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
McGonagall was talking to two girls whom Harry had never seen before. "It's probably best you don't let people know why you're here.....don't want to start any trouble."  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall," the two girls said in unison, obviously fake innocence flooding their faces.  
  
"Right," said McGonagall, with a slightly worried look to her face. "Well.....off to bed with you."  
  
She turned, and Harry quickly slipped up the stairs so as not to be seen. Hogwarts, getting new students in the middle of the year? And there was something different about them.....  
  
Then it hit him. They were American. Hogwarts got very few, if any American students.....  
  
Yes, this situation would require careful observation.....but not at the moment. Harry entered his dormitory again and left the mystery unsolved for the morning. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
McGonagall paced Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Another set of twins in Gryffindor, it seems dangerous. I haven't seen such mischievous grins, this could get ugly..."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much." Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
"What do you think everyone will suspect? When have we ever had a transfer?"  
  
"Not in many years, but not much should come of it. They are smart girls like their parents, they won't do harm."  
  
"What if the Malfoys find out? What will they suspect?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," His voice took a hushed tone. "We need Eleanor and Gregory in the Order, and perhaps they can bring in even more support from overseas."  
  
"I know, Albus, I know. I think I am more worried about having the Irongrip girls turn out like Fred and George."  
  
"They couldn't, they have the female gender."  
  
"That's what I was worried about."  
  
When the Fifth Year Gryffindor Girls awoke, they found two new beds sitting in their room.  
  
There were two girls in those two beds.  
  
Two identical ones. They were awake and deeply into a harsh game of slap.  
  
"That was a sandwich."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was so. See?"  
  
"Uhhh.....hey look, it's Orlando Bloom!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
The other girl quickly rearranged the cards.  
  
"I don't see – Katie!"  
  
Hermione was the first one to try to speak two these crazed individuals. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said one of the girls. "Care to join in?"  
  
"Uh.....I.....don't know how to play."  
  
"Well watch us for awhile. You'll get the hang of it."  
  
The two continued into one of the most outrageous games of slap ever seen. By the end of it, both of their hands were so red they almost matched the draperies in the room.  
  
"By the looks of things, I'm glad I didn't join in," Hermione said. Both girls grinned at her. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Katie," one said. "And this is Kayla......"  
  
"Are you twins?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"No we're just sisters born on the same day from the same parents, near the same time who happen to look amazingly similar," Kayla said with a sarcastic turn of voice. "Here's your sign."  
  
"I was just wondering," Parvati said, pouting a bit. "After all, you have green eyes and Katie has blue.....and her hair is shorter....."  
  
"So people can tell us apart," Katie piped up.  
  
"This is Parvati," said Hermione, trying to restore some order to the dormitory. "And this over here is Lavender, this is Ginny....."  
  
"Your name sounds like 'perverted'," Kayla said. ".....kinda....."  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
"So.....you two are American?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No we're French." Katie said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope. Here's your sign."  
  
Kayla giggled. "We're transferred here from Wisconsin, America's Dairyland," she said.  
  
"What's your favorite class?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I enjoy Potions," said Kayla.  
  
"Oh.....well you won't here. Our Potions master Snape discriminates against anyone not a Slytherin."  
  
"Well this Snape can just eat a guacamole from his – "  
  
"Kay.....no." Katie said. "They don't want hear that particular insult. We do need a good reputation here."  
  
"What about your favorite class, Katie?" asked Hermione, about ready to give up at keeping order.  
  
"I don't like classes.....if I had to pick I'd say astronomy. I'd prefer flying to classes any day myself."  
  
"What are your thoughts on Divination?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Load of crock. Logic all the way!" Kay said happily.  
  
"Whew.....I had my worries for a minute," Hermione said with a smile. "We're on a break right from classes this week, it being winter break and all.....you should have time to get to know everyone."  
  
"Do you think you could introduce us to the people we would want to meet.....and show us those to avoid?" asked Katie.  
  
"Or to shove wands up their behinds?" suggested Kayla.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "Come. I'll introduce you to my best friends." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The girls were led down the stairs by Hermione and they soon found themselves in the boys dormitories.....finding many pajama clad young males who were sitting around chatting idly.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I'd like you to meet Katie and Kayla.....they're new here, and are from Russia."  
  
"Really?" asked the redhead.  
  
"No. They're from America."  
  
"Hermione, your sense of humor is a bit off this morning."  
  
Katie patted Hermione's shoulder. "It's okay, they tell me that too."  
  
"Katie, Kayla, the fellow with the red hair is Ron Weasley, and the one with the black hair is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry tensed, feeling he knew what was coming. The two girls merely nodded.  
  
"I hear you're good at Quidditch," Katie said. "I'd like to play with you someday."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Quidditch, I mean," Katie hurried on. "I was a Chaser back in Wisconsin, and Kayla was too. We were on the Junior American Quidditch team for three years running."  
  
"Wow....." said Harry, half in amazement from their Quidditch abilities, and half because they didn't make a big deal about his identity.  
  
At this moment two older wizards apparated in. Kayla flashed her eyes back and forth between them and Ron. "Wow, you're like brothers!"  
  
"Wow, you're like sisters!" one of them said back.  
  
"These are my brothers, Fred and George," said Ron.  
  
"They're hot.....I mean uh....hey, how ya doing?" Kay said absently.  
  
"Their blunt American ways are amusing," said one.  
  
"Actually, they're from Japan," said Ron.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
They both rolled their eyes. "Come. Let us play with them," said who Kayla believed to be Fred.  
  
"They play Quidditch!" Harry said. "We should go play some right now."  
  
"Yes!" said Fred. "Come on!"  
  
"What about me?" said Hermione. "You know I'm terrible."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "Scorekeeper," they said in unison.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and they all left the dormitories for the practice field. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Out at the practice field, there was much debate on how to divide into teams.  
  
"We're together!" said Fred and George.  
  
"I want to be on their team!" Kay piped up.  
  
"Well I'm with Harry and Ron then," said Katie. "We'd best get our brooms from the storage room."  
  
"What about you two?" asked Harry. "Are you just going to borrow some?"  
  
"No," said Kayla. "We've already brought them out here."  
  
They walked to the storage room, where they saw two Horndog 5000's shining in the corner. Everyone's mouth dropped. "You....have Horndogs?" asked Harry in amazement.  
  
"Yep. Can only get them in America."  
  
Fred took a closer look at Kayla's broom. "What's that inscribed on it?"  
  
"The Dairy Curdler. We are from Wisconsin, you know....."  
  
He turned to look at Katie's. "The Pork Loafer? That has nothing to do with Wisconsin....."  
  
"But it has everything to do with me," Katie smirked.  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right.....well lets get on out there."  
  
A heated Quidditch game followed. For the middle of winter, this was an accomplishment. By the time it had gotten dark outside, both teams were tied.  
  
"Can we call this a truce and finish it tomorrow?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure," replied Kayla whilst hanging upside-down on her broomstick. "We'll finish your whoopin' tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me I believe you were being whooped," said Katie while doing chin- ups with her broom in mid-air.  
  
"You're team asked for the truce," Kay said while doing squat thrusts.  
  
"Only because we'd like to draw out our victory as long as possible," said Katie, standing and surfing on her broom.  
  
"What's with all this aerobics?" asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Katie said whilst running in place on the broom.  
  
"So did the atomic bomb," Kayla shrugged while trying to get Fred to hold her feet down to do sit-ups.  
  
"Let's just go now," yelled Hermione from the ground, hopping in a jumping- jack manner. "You guys are dragging it on and on."  
  
Kayla pouted. "Okay....."  
  
They all landed, put up their brooms, and headed back to the dormitories once more......Kay muttering about turnips all the while under her breath..... 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room....  
  
"I don't know how you managed to stay out there that long," said Hermione, her teeth chattering. "It was freezing!"  
  
"Well of course you were freezing, you weren't doing anything," said Ron. "We were."  
  
Hermione's face took on a grim nature. "Fine. I'm going back to the girls' dormitories. The air here has turned a trifle rancid."  
  
She stormed out.  
  
"Actually, she just wants to work on her extra credit Potions assignment, I bet you," said Ron. "You know how she is."  
  
Harry nodded wisely.  
  
Fred, George, and Kayla were whispering conspiratorially in the corner. "Ay, Ron!" Fred shouted. "Come on! We're going to steal some fireworks that Filch stole from us earlier and we need bait!"  
  
"But – "  
  
"No buts!" Fred grabbed his arm and the four of them were off.  
  
Which left Harry and Katie alone....  
  
"So.....why did you really move here?" Harry asked.  
  
Katie sighed. "Our parents are in the Order of the Phoenix and needed to live closer to here....and there are no really extraordinary American wizarding schools, so they figured we'd do better here."  
  
Harry nodded wisely. "Yes....the Order....it's...."  
  
"I know, you know everything about it, and so do I," Katie said quietly. "So we don't really need to talk about it, do we?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You two have been around, haven't you?"  
  
"You could say that," Katie replied. "We're pretty wrapped up in this mess with Voldemort, or at least our parents are....which pretty much means we are as well."  
  
"You say his name?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Most British wizards won't."  
  
"I'm not British."  
  
"Obviously." Harry smiled. "I think we'll be spending a lot more time together.....because of the Order....and all.....oh you know what I mean."  
  
Katie nodded. "Perhaps more than that."

* * *

"Why do we really need to steal these back? Why can't you just buy new ones?"  
  
"It's the principle of the matter, Ron," said Fred. "Besides, why waste extra money buying new ones?"  
  
Kayla came running back down from Filch's office. "Okay. He's not in there right now. I saw Ernie Macmillan on the way back and he said he thinks he's up on the next floor cleaning up some dungbombs."  
  
"Right. You and Ron go get them," Fred said. "We'll stand watch."  
  
Ron and George hurried off down the hallway.  
  
"You're pretty good at this kind of stuff," Fred said approvingly.  
  
"Me and Katie have had practice," Kay said with a grin. "Though I must say I'm better. She's probably flirting with Potter right now instead...."  
  
"Well I'd say you're the cooler twin anyway."  
  
"As I'd say the same to you."  
  
The two grinned foolishly until George and Ron came sprinting back, arms heavily laden with fireworks.  
  
"We saw Mrs. Norris! Run!" George shouted.  
  
The group ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, where they collapsed in the floor of the common room, breathing heavily. Katie and Harry looked at them skeptically.  
  
"Successful?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course. Did you expect any less?" George said between breaths.  
  
Katie looked to Kay. "I could've helped, you know."  
  
"I thought I'd leave you to your prey," Kay said casually. Katie blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh come on," said Katie, "Like you weren't just helping to go after Fred."  
  
This caused Kay to blush furiously as well. "So?"  
  
Katie smirked. "So we're even?"  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
"You two are perhaps the strangest girls I've ever met," said Ron.  
  
"We try," Kay replied. "Well, I'm off to bed. Coming, Katie?"  
  
"I suppose," she said, her eyes lingering on Harry. "See you all in the morning."  
  
The group all filed away to their separate dormitories and settled in for a peaceful night's rest. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next day dawned clear and warm for what should have been a dreary winter's day. A good omen?  
  
Harry took it to be so.  
  
He rolled over in his bed to see everyone was still asleep. Hoping to get a bit of a chat with Katie before everyone else woke up, he dressed quickly and headed to the common room.  
  
She was there, absently doodling on some parchment with a few books open beside her. At his arrival she immediately put down the parchment. "Up early?"  
  
"Obviously, as are you," he said, sitting beside her.  
  
"Professor Snape wants me to do an essay on the signs of a werewolf to see what I already know, McGonagall wants me to describe in detail a Vanishing Spell, Flitwick wants a list of every charm I know....and if I work on this during the day with Kay around she'll think I'm a dork....even though she has to do it too."  
  
"We did werewolves third year," Harry said absently.  
  
"So did I, so this isn't really hard, it's just time-consuming."  
  
"If you want to work, I can leave," he said, getting up.  
  
"No, no, please don't," she said, smiling. "There are other things more important than homework."  
  
Harry was speechless for a moment, then said, "Er.....so, uh.....well.....today is a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade, and uh.....would you....well....."  
  
"Like to go with you? Sure!" Katie said excitedly.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself. "That's good."  
  
"Let's go now!" she said suddenly. "Get away from the rest of them. The Three Broomsticks is always open, as are several other shops. It'd be fun!"  
  
Harry thought on that a moment, and decided more and more that he would enjoy that very much. "Okay, sure."  
  
"Besides, it'd give Kay a chance to land Fred."  
  
Harry grinned. "Is that how you think of it?"  
  
"It's how she thinks of it."  
  
"Well you are twins....."  
  
"Doesn't mean we think alike," she said with a smile. "Come on!"  
  
The two left the grounds and headed for Hogsmeade, absently talking about unimportant things along the way. At some point they found themselves sitting underneath a tree not far from the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"I've been in there," Katie said calmly.  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously. "You've only been here what, two days? And already you've been in there?"  
  
"Well," she said with a secretive smile. "Me and Kayla saw the Whomping Willow on our way here yesterday and decided that it was there for a reason, probably hiding something. She distracted it – she's the faster of us – and I looked around the base of it and saw a funny knot. I pressed it and it stopped, so me and Kay just went in and found it."  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "It almost killed me, Ron, and Hermione, until we found the secret knot.....you're terribly brave."  
  
"No, terribly stupid perhaps, or nosy," Katie said with a grin.  
  
"I would most certainly not say either of those," Harry said.  
  
Katie smiled. "I'm really glad we could do this today."  
  
"Yeah....me too."  
  
"Where is she?" Kayla demanded as she stormed down the stairs from the girls' dormitories.  
  
At the same time, Ron came stomping down from the boys' dormitories, asking "Where is he?"  
  
The two saw each other and stopped. "She's gone."  
  
"So is he."  
  
Kayla groaned. "They're off making love somewhere. I know Katie.....it's always on her mind."  
  
"I don't think Harry would go for that," said Ron skeptically. "Then again, he's been acting a bit off lately....."  
  
Fred and George came bursting in to the common room at this point. "We've spotted Harry and Katie at Hogsmeade.....all alone...." Fred said with a conspiratorial wink. "What say you we have some fun with them?"  
  
"I'm game!" said Kayla.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs at this point. "What's all this fuss about?"  
  
"We're going to pull a lovely joke on Harry and Katie," said Fred. "Care to help?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "Must you?"  
  
"Yes, we must."  
  
"Then I'll go.....only to make sure you don't do anything too stupid, you understand."  
  
"Perfectly," said George with a straight face.  
  
"Well," said Fred. "Let's go!" 


End file.
